Center for American Progress
2013 Corporate Donors Akin Gump Strauss Hauer & Feld LLP The Albright Stonebridge Group American Beverage Association American Iron and Steel Institute America's Health Insurance Plans (AHIP) Apple Inc. AT&T Bank of America Blackstone Blue Cross Blue Shield Association Blue Engine Message & Media Blue Shield of California BMW of North America CareFirst BlueCross BlueShield Citigroup The Coca-Cola Company Comcast NBCUniversal Covanta Energy CVS Caremark Inc. Daimler Monitor Deloitte DeVry Education Group Dewey Square Group Discovery DISH Network Downey, McGrath Group, Inc. DRS Technologies Eli Lilly and Company Facebook Federal Home Loan Bank of Dallas GE Genworth Financial The Glover Park Group LLC Goldman Sachs Google Health Care Service Corporation The Ickes and Enright Group Japan Bank for International Cooperation Kohlberg Kravis Roberts Livingston Group McLarty Associates Microsoft Corporation Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) MyWireless.org Northrop Grumman Pearson PepsiCo PG&E Corporation Quest Diagnostics Samsung Taipei Economic and Cultural Representative Office in the United States (TECRO) Tata Sons Limited Time Warner Inc. T-Mobile Toyota Motor North America Visa Inc. Walmart Wells Fargo Source: http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/12/13/cap-corporate-donors_n_4440134.html 2014 Corporate Donors $1,000,000 or more Anonymous (3) Ford Foundation The Hutchins Family Foundation Sandler Foundation TomKat Charitable Trust $500,000 to $999,999 Anonymous (2) Bill and Melinda Gates Foundation Joyce Foundation Not On Our Watch Schwab Charitable Fund and Open Square Charitable Fund Embassy of United Arab Emirates Walton Family Foundation The William and Flora Hewlett Foundation $100,000 to $499,999 Anonymous (10) A.L. Mailman Family Foundation Alfred P. Sloan Foundation American Federation of State, County and Municipal Employees, or AFSCME American Iron and Steel Institute Annie E. Casey Foundation Apple Inc. The Arcus Foundation Avatar Alliance Foundation The Barkley Fund Blackstone Blue Moon Fund Citigroup The Crimson Lion Lavine Family Foundation Quinn Delaney and Wayne Jordan Deloitte Consulting David desJardins Blair Effron Joanne and Paul Egerman Embrey Family Foundation Gill Foundation Google The Henry Luce Foundation Irving Harris Foundation Joan and Irwin Jacobs Tony James Embassy of Japan John D. and Catherine T. MacArthur Foundation The Kresge Foundation Leona M. and Harry B. Helmsley Charitable Trust Linden Trust for Conservation Mars Incorporated Microsoft Corporation Constance J. Milstein The Murphy Family Foundation National Education Association, or NEA New Venture Fund New York Community Trust—BDEK Fund The Nick and Leslie Hanauer Foundation Open Society Foundations Peter G. Peterson Foundation Robert W. Roche The Rockefeller Foundation Sixteen Thirty Fund Steve Silberstein Jay T. Snyder Stoneman Family Foundation W.K. Kellogg Foundation Walmart $50,000 to $99,999 Anonymous (3) Altman Kazickas Foundation American Federation of Teachers, AFL-CIO Fomento Social Banamex Bank of America Blanchette Hooker Rockefeller Fund CareFirst BlueCross BlueShield Covanta Energy Daimler Mark Gallogly Goldman Sachs Sanjay Govil Agnes Gund Hagedorn Foundation Hunt Alternatives Israel Institute Johnson Family Foundation Fred Khosravi Orin S. Kramer LaSalle Adams Fund McGraw Hill Financial Rebecca and Nathan Milikowsky National Institute for Health Care Management Foundation National Collegiate Athletic Association Nordic Council of Ministers Palantir PepsiCo Kirk Radke Steven Rattner and Maureen White Rockefeller Family Fund Robert E. Rubin Taipei Economic and Cultural Representative Office in the United States, or TECRO Time Warner Inc. Henry van Ameringen Visa Inc. Waitt Foundation WhyNot Initiative $5,000 to $49,999 Anonymous (10) Robert Abernethy Wendy and Jim Abrams ADARA Charitable Trust Madeleine K. Albright The Albright Stonebridge Group American Beverage Association The American Express Company American Women Ann and Gordon Getty Foundation Mark Aronchick Greg and Anne Avis Donald A. Baer Elizabeth Bagley Nina Beattie Blue Cross Blue Shield Association Blue Engine Message and Media Bright Horizons Family Solutions Carol Browner BTIG LLC The California Endowment The Calihan Fund of The Pittsburgh Foundation Dana Chasin Arthur Chu City of London Corporation Climateworks Foundation The Coca-Cola Company Comcast NBCUniversal CVS Caremark DaVita Healthcare Partners Democratic Governors Association Paul DeNoon DeVry Education Group Dewey Square Group Barbaralee Diamonstein-Spielvogel Discovery Communications Downey McGrath Group Inc. DRS Technologies Laura B. Edwards Ernst & Young Facebook Feldman Family Foundation Jose W. Fernandez Friends of Cancer Research Genworth Financial George Kaiser Family Foundation Gerson Lehrman Group, or GLG David Goodfriend Michael D. Granoff Garrett Gruener Esmond Harmsworth Health Care Service Corporation Heather Podesta + Partners Herbalife Nutrition HisVision Inc. Fred P. Hochberg and Thomas P. Healy James Hormel The Ickes and Enright Group I Could Do Great Things Foundation Instos Inc. Issue One Japan Bank for International Cooperation Jay W. Eisenhofer Family Foundation Deepak Kamra Kanter Family Foundation Kohlberg Kravis Roberts John Koza Laura and Gary Lauder Lebowitz-Aberly Family Foundation Tamera Luzzatto David Marin and Amanda Halpin McLarty Associates Ken Miller and Lybess Sweezy Eric Mindich Mitsubishi Corporation (Americas) Morgan Stanley Moriah Fund Mario Morino Kristin Mugford Shekar Narasimhan The Nathan Cummings Foundation and Jane M. Saks New Israel Fund Nielsen Nordic Council of Ministers NVG LLC Oceans 5 Jack Oliver Arun Patel Pearson Anne Peretz PG&E Corporation Pharmaceutical Research and Manufacturers of America Andrew Pincus Tony Podesta Lea and Barry Porter John Prendergast Price Philanthropies Foundation Quest Diagnostics Francene and Charles Rodgers Roel and Minerva Campos Foundation Hilary Rosen Greg Rosenbaum Samsung Sasakawa Peace Foundation USA Albert Schneider and Catherine Heron Elaine Schuster Service Employees International Union The Shelley and Donald Rubin Foundation Sudhakar Shenoy Singular Inc. Murali Sivarajan SKDKnickerbocker Starbucks Coffee Company Joshua Steiner Stonecrest Financial The Summers/New Family The Surdna Foundation Tata Group of Companies John F. Thrash Tides Foundation and Weston Milliken Amy Tiemann Lillian and Sidney Topol Trehan Foundation Turkish Confederation of Businessmen and Industrialists, or TUSKON United Minds for Progress United Steelworkers of America, or USWA Philippe and Katherine Villers Wells Fargo Source: https://www.americanprogress.org/about/c3-our-supporters/ Category:Communist